Trying Too Hard
by xGoldenSpiritx
Summary: After Total Drama Action, Trent is still in love with Gwen. To his dismay, Gwen has moved on, but still sees Trent as a close friend. How will she help her friend move on from the past? Read all about it in... *pause for dramatic affect* Trying Too Hard.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction article. I know it may sound like TrentxGwen at first, but as you get into the story, it changes into DuncanxGwen. Um, so yeah that's pretty much all I gotta say. Review and Enjoy!

Trent's P.O.V

This was killing me, the whole situation I was in, was just killing me. My name is Trent Smith and I am currently 18 years old. I play guitar, have deep kiwi eyes, was on a reality TV show, 2 seasons running, (so far)and met this great girl while at it. Her name is Gwen Pearsons and I miss her like hell. After Total Drama Action ended, Gwen and I made up and decided to be friends, but I still want to be more. But, there's only one thing standing in the way, and he's got blue ocean-like eyes and a green faux hawk that no one could ever mistake for someone else. Duncan Carter. The very mention of his name sent bad vibes down my spine. The dude was revolting. He was sly, cunning, and what bugged me the most, was that he was after the same girl. Duncan doesn't deserve Gwen. He's not the commitment type of guy. His 'I don't give two shits' attitude just drives me nuts thinking that Gwen could ever be in the hands of a guy like that. I naturally despised Duncan, but decided to let it go once I found out that Gwen considered him as a friend. That was until...

_Flashback_

We had the day off from challenges, which naturally and immediately pleased all of the remaining contestants. A full 24 hours, all to ourselves with supposedly no cameras? It was too good to be true. But what would make it even better was spending the day with the one person that I actually wanted to spend it with, Gwen. Setting off to find her, I walked into the girls cabin, she wasn't there. Boy's cabin? Nadda. Where could she be? Wait, dur!I can take this opportunity to get her some flowers. Yeah, call me a prude all you want, but it's for love. I slowly and delicately went out into the woods and picked her a variety of flowers. :) My curiosity taking over me, I waltzed into the mess hall to find no other then Gwen! :D... with Duncan. :( About to call out to her, a deep muscular tone beat me too it. "Hey sweetheart." Duncan greeted her. "Hey stud." she giggled back. Wait, giggled? That wasn't just any Gwen giggle. It was Gwen's, 'I'm interested' giggle. This pained me. "So I was wondering since we have the day off, maybe you'd wanna raid the snack bar with me and we can watch a movie." Gwen smiled at him. "A movie? You know we're not supposed to use any technology on the island. Tisk, tisk, tisk." she taunted. Duncan smirked and slammed her against the wall, blocking her path with his arm. "Well maybe I'm just bad like that." he whispered. The way he said the word,_bad_... it was full with so much lust, my blood started boiling. Gwen smirked back. "Hm, I didn't know you had it in you."  
>"You dare to question my bad boy abilities?" he chuckled back. "You can't question what you don't have." she slyly responded back. "Oh you wanna go girly?" Duncan laughed. Gwen chuckled in response and soon enough they were wrestling on the floor.<br>I slowly crept away from the scene, dragging the bouquet of flowers that I had in my right arm. I can't believe Duncan was flirting with her... and she didn't stop him. It made me think alot about the situation that night. When Gwen and I talked about it, she promised me that they were just messing around, y'know, as friends, but my suspicions still rise whenever I even see Gwen and Duncan near each other.

_End of Flashback_

So here I sit with you, confessing my feelings for the girl that I met on the island. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about how Gwen's doing now. Being on Total Drama has been her road to stardome. That one dare that her brother pressured her into doing, turned into a new lifestyle. She surprisingly took an interest in acting and became an actress. She has stared in many of her two favorite genres. At first, horror, and then started comedy. And, if I do say so myself, her work is amazing. All of her movies have shot right up in ratings in at most the first two weeks of the premiere. That must be some record. Fame has been eating her up. She was already famous on Total Drama, being a clear fan favorite. You should see her now. Living in the lime light. To my dismay, Duncan has also taking an attraction to acting and has taken the same path as Gwen. Rumour has it (see what I did there?...oh Adele. :P) that Gwen and Duncan will be co-starring together in this epic supernatural, action, romance movie. It's told to be, 'the best movie event of the year'. I sighed. Well, I'm still going strong in the music business and have even been on the radio a few times, so yeah.. I have a decent amount of fame. But Gwen and Duncan have more. For the others... I've guess they've taken their own paths until Chris calls us back for another gruesome edition of the show. My stomach turned, coming back into reality. In my hand, I held a crumpled up piece of paper that took me forever to find. Why was I so motivated to find it? On that piece of paper, held all of the contestants' contact information, if we ever wanted to keep in touch. I haven't spoken to any of them in... well over a year, and I really don't want to. Well, accept for Gwen. I've been trying to muster up the courage to talk to her, but every time I hear the first ring, I chicken out and hang up. I mean, how would she react? How would I react? Does she even remember me? These are the things that worry me. But, today, with my lucky socks on, and my favorite guitar as my right hand man, I'm gonna call her... for real.  
>I hesitantly punch in the 10-digit number. I stopped before I pressed the green call button. Ok, think about this Trent. Do you even know what you're gonna say? What if she's unhappy to hear from you and was actually expecting a call from her producers or some shit like that? I quickly pushed those thoughts to the side.<p>

**It's now or never Trent.**

I pushed the button.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Hello?"

My heart stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to thank you guys for all of the fantastic reviews that I've been getting. They really mean a lot to me, and I'm glad to know that you guys are reading and liking my story. So, I know that I was supposed to post this yesterday, but it was late and I sorta got lazy. Sorry for the wait… so without further ado, I bring you, Trying Too Hard Chapter 2.

Trent's P.O.V

"Hello?"

It only took one word out of her beautiful poised lips to stop my heart. Frozen. I just stood there frozen like the coward that I really am. Unresponsive. That was another word to describe my actions. Words were coming in, but nothing was coming out.

"Hello?" she asked again. "Helllooo?" she said stretching out the greeting. The goth beauty became impatient. "Well, I guess we got disconnected." she murmured under her breath. I had to save myself. I had to save myself from being the idiot who lets her hang up, calls again, and has to explain to her why I didn't respond the last time I called. "Wait Gwen! It's me." The words came out of my mouth before I could even interpret them. There was a long pause as she probably tried to comprehend who's voice the words coming out of her phone belonged to. "Trent?" she suggested. I sighed. "Yep it's me." I said as weakly, but cheerfully as I could. (It's complicated.) "Wow, um... I don't know what to say. It's been so long."  
>I knew this was gonna happen! I knew things were going to get awkward between us. One thing that I know for sure is that, after this conversation, she's never gonna call me back ever again. I let out a cool chuckle. "Yeah...So how have you been?" I asked my ex-competitor as I tried to steer away from the awkward fog that was seeping through the phone line. "Oh, um, I've been doing fine." she replied. "Fine? If you call being ridiculously famous and talented, fine, then...ok." I tried to lighten the mood. She let out a cute giggle. That was the giggle that drove me wild on the island. The one that practically kept me from committing suicide on national television. The one that, when I heard, I could immediately recognize it was Gwen's. The sound of hearing it again, soothed me. "Fine then . How have things been going for you?" she asked me. "Um, you know, the norm. Still making music, hanging out with some old friends...", I smirked, "...getting some digits." I heard Gwen laugh from the other end of the line. "What, is it so hard to believe?" I asked her, smiling. "Sorry," I could hear her trying to hold back the giggles that threatened to explode out of her mouth,"it just.. isn't you." she exclaimed. "Seemed to work on you." I defended back. But, I was soon regretting it, for that awkward fog that once existed 5 minutes ago, has returned for round two. I heard silence, not even the small pitter patter of her feet evaded the room. "Yeah." she simply responded after a long period of time. "Gwen.. I..." I said, sympathy dripping off of my tone. "No, it's fine... Tell you what, how 'bout we meet up for coffee tomorrow morning at 9ish and we'll talk then? You know the Starbucks across from Denny's?" she asked me. I grinned. "Go there every week... You sure your insane fans won't ruin the date- I mean, get together?" I fumbled, praying that she didn't hear that first part. "Let's just say, you'll get used to them." I could just see her smiling from the other end of the line. "Well, see you there. Bye."<br>"Bye."  
>And with that, she was gone. As soon as I heard the dial tone, signaling that the coast was clear, I passed out on the couch. "Yes!" I silently cheered fist pumping the air.<p>

_You did well Trent, you did well._

Gwen's P.O.V

"Seemed to work on you." he defended back. As soon as he said that, I felt the whole weight of the world on my shoulders. How was I supposed to respond to that? I debated my words within my head for a long period of time just to realize that I was keeping Trent waiting. "Yeah." YEAH? Is that the best I could do? I silently cursed myself. I like Trent, he's an awesome friend, but I just can't see him, the way that he sees me. I know Trent still likes me. I can tell by his tone of voice, and the way his speech wavers from confident to misguided. Trent and I dated 2 years and 3 months ago on Total Drama. Yeah, I liked Trent back then, I still do... but I know that if we build back up the sparks, it will slowly be teared down by jealously, time, or even ignorance. We just have so little in common to maintain a healthy relationship. Trent and I have different ways of seeing the world. Trent sees it as a place where its okay to make mistakes, and a place to be a peaceful environment. I wish I saw the world in his eyes. I see it as a path of betrayal, heart brake, and a place where **true** love was something that you only found in fairy tales. Things don't come as easy as it appears for me. Every morning when I wake up, I'm still faced with that little shy, quiet girl who used to be bullied on the playground, I'm still faced with that really cute guitarist that I fell in love with on my first day of being on reality TV, I'm still faced with the guy with the green faux hawk who became my best friend on an abandoned film lot, I'm still faced with the over obsessive C.I.T. that tried to get me killed on the Aftermath show, and I'm still faced with my father's death. All of the things that I've seen, heard, experienced, they will always be with me no matter how hard I try to scrub them away. "Gwen.. I..." A voice snapped me out of my trance. I almost forgot that I was speaking to Trent. Partially to find an excuse to get off the phone with him, I said, "No, it's fine... Tell you what, how 'bout we meet up for coffee tomorrow morning at 9ish and we'll talk then? You know the Starbucks across from Denny's?"  
>"Go there every week... You sure your insane fans won't ruin the get together?" (I could have sworn I heard him fumble something, but I just shrugged it off.)<br>I mentally chuckled at this natural flow of conversation between Trent and I. "Let's just say, you'll get used to them." I smiled. "Well, see you there. Bye."  
>"Bye." And with that, I was gone. Coffee with Trent, I hope he didn't take that as a date. As I said before, I just see me and Trent as friends.<p>

Well, there is this one guy I've sorta been crushing on. Duncan. Pardon me for sounding like a love struck teenage girl, but, I really think... he's 'the one'. Duncan and I have so much in common. We like the same movies, listen to the same music, share the same opinions on the world, and he understands me more than anyone else. Speaking of who, I heard my ringtone go off. I checked the caller I.D. In big bright letters, it read, 'The sexiest guy you know'. Yeah... he put in the name. I smiled and reached to pick it up.  
>"Hey Duncan."<br>"Morning sweetheart." I smiled at the sound of his voice.  
>"Morning." I chuckled back.<br>"Ok, so, tell me how this sounds to you. Close your eyes."

"Are they closed?"  
>I quickly shut my eye lids over my sockets.<br>"What do you think dumbass?" I giggled.  
>"Alright, so, you, me, sitting at a table, as two plates of the smanciest (Duncan's stupid made up collab of super and fancy. *dreamily* He's such a nerd)food you desire sit in front of us. We talk, we laugh, somewhere in the middle I make a failed attempt to flirt with you, which you respond by smacking me in the chest. How does that sound?"<br>"Very precise. And somewhat interesting considering that I get to hit you."  
>I heard him cooly chuckle from the other end of the line. "Well, let's make this dream a reality. Red Salmon (my parody of red lobster) tomorrow night at 8?" Well, at least it wouldn't interfere with my get together with Trent. I bit my lower lip thinking of how girly I was feeling. "Um, sure." I squeaked out. "Sweet, pick you up at around 7-7:30.(It takes a long time to get there) Later babe."<br>"Bye."

_Sigh._ He's great.

_Later that night_

I promised myself that I would vlog every night since it's gotten really popular since Total Drama. 7,000,000 subscribers. Over 24,000,000 views for each video. I quickly changed into my PJs. A black tank top, with purple bat pants. Well, here it goes.

Logging onto my vlog, I switched on my camera and pressed, record...

"Hi guys, it's me again. So, last time you guys sent in some questions and I plan on answering them. So lets start."

I clicked the randomize button on my laptop and found a question.

"Ok, so, kittysoftpaws327 asks, "Dear Gwen, my boyfriend has been being a real jerk these days. What should I do to get him back to being him?"  
>I thought about it.<br>"Well kitty, first of all, if your boyfriend's being a jerk, maybe he's going through something. Family issues, school, and maybe he doesn't know how to express his feelings so he acts like a douche bag. The best thing to do is to be straight forward and talk to him about it. If he feels awkward or tries to avoid the question, let him know, that you're there for him. But, always remember. Don't force him into confessing the truth or he'll feel like your trying to control him. Communication is the key." I let out a smile.

Randomize.

"Alright, next question, this one is from, GreatDragon45. "Dear Gwen, I think my mom and dad are going to get a divorce. They've been together for as long as I can remember, and it pains me to see them this way. What should I do?"

"Well, that's a tough one Dragon. If your mom and dad get a divorce, always remember that its never your fault. You need to talk to them and tell them how you feel. Maybe, call a family meeting. Staying silent won't help your case. And, if they still decide to divorce, don't let that put you down. Carry on with your life, it's what they would want for you."  
>So there I was, spending the night answering questions, and talking to my viewers. I loved doing this, it reminded me of the times when cameras weren't hogging my personal space.<p>

"Alright, so that's all of the time we have for today. Bye guys, oh and make sure to catch me in my new movie, 'The Outcasts', premiering in June 2012. Later!"

And with that, I logged out.

Starring in this movie with Duncan really has a big effect on me. 'The Outcasts'. The title simply just described our personalities. Duncan and I were the outcasts. The ones who were different from the others and weren't afraid to show it. Well, mostly Duncan. I was the shy, quiet one, while he was loud, proud, and rebellious. I admired Duncan for his boldness. He didn't give two-shits about what you thought about. Confident, put still sweet at the same time. To all the people who made fun of me in highschool, look at me now! Living in the lime light. I sighed thinking of the beach blonde tramps that used to push me around. I wonder where they are now. Pushing those thoughts aside, I noticed how late it was. 11:34pm. I decided to hit the hay 'cause I had a feeling that the producers would be breathing down my neck in the morning.

Trent's P.O.V.

I couldn't sleep, I was freaking out! I had a date with Gwen in just a matter of hours and I had no clue what I was going to say. "Ok, Gwen, I really like you and I want us to get back together." I practiced in my mirror. No, too demanding. "Listen Gwen, you're a beautiful and amazing girl. So, I was wondering that maybe if you wanted to, we could get back together, possibly." I slapped myself. Too passive. Come on Trent, think. "Gwen, you mean a lot to me. Ever since we broke up, I couldn't get you out of my mind. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and talented. I want to be more than friends." Too prick-ish? I don't know. I saw that it was getting pretty late. 11:40pm. I guess it's time to go to bed. I'll just have to stay confident.

Confident.

Confident.

Confi- *yawn*

I slowly shut my eyes, and went to sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Sorry I've been AWOL for a long while, it's just that…. School has been a real burden. I honestly think that my S.S. teacher is trying to kill us. Plus, I have midterms this week and I'll be gone for next Saturday and Sunday. What joy? I know it's a little short but you're not the only one with a life! Anyway, I'll stop wasting your time and we can get on with the next chapter!

Chapter 3: Coffee

Trent's P.O.V

"Holy shit!" I yelled looking at the red solid letters that displayed itself on my clock. 8:45. Other known as, just 15 minutes till my date! I quickly jumped out of bed, combed my jet black hair, took a 5 minute shower, and headed to the closest. What to wear! Should I go, dark, and mysterious, or is that too…. Awkward...Or, should I go preppy and confident? Wait, what the hell am I saying? Gwen hates prep. Finally I just decided to wear a green, relaxed T-shirt, a pair of jeans, a black belt, and green shoes.

First, I pulled off my shirt to change into the new one. People say confidence is gained when you talk to yourself shirtless in the mirror. Like I actually believe that, but… what do I got to lose?

Ok Trent, you can do this.

"You're gonna make up with Gwen, and everything's gonna be chill."

I smiled while I pulled the forest colored shirt over my head. Everything's gonna be just fi- *8:55! I ran down the stairs pulling my pants up on the way, slightly cursing under my breathe as I stumbled and staggered down the steps. Screw driving! I'll just have to run there. I dashed out the door as quickly as I could, and made it to Starbucks just in time.

I entered the store and frantically searched for the blue haired girl of which I was here for. I finally saw her, seated at a table, scanning over the menu. She slightly raised her head so our eyes could meet and I swear I felt like I was going to pee myself. She smiled at me and motioned me to join her at the table. Surprisingly, there was no one else around the store. Heck, not even the cashier was present at the usually busy store. I couldn't help but notice her incredibly cute outfit. She was wearing a sky blue button sweater with the cuffs folded in, a teal miniskirt, black leggings, brown Ugs, a royal blue beanie hat, light mascara, and clear lip gloss. "Wow." I simply said. Wow? Wow? I'm an idiot! She chuckled. "Um.. nice to see you again too Trent." I flashed a smile at the goth. "You look, beautiful." I commented. "Thanks….. Um, you don't look too bad yourself." She giggled. It took me awhile to get what she was giggling about, but then I finally realized, I had my shoes on the wrong feet. "Shit!" I cursed as I furiously blushed a deep shade of red.

I had to break the ice. Well, at least one of us had to do it. But, what if I said the wrong thing? What if… "So, are you still playing guitar?" a melodic voice snapped me out of my trance. "Oh yeah, I was actually on the radio a few times." I mentioned in hope of impressing her. "That's really cool. Sorry I missed it, but I bet you were great." We both smiled.

"So, you're an actress now?" I mentally slapped myself. Ah, Dur!

"Well, yeah. I dabble in the performing arts a little." DABBLE?

"Are you kidding me? You're amazing Gwen!" I screeched.

"Thanks Trent." It was silent for a while, again. "So, this place seems to be quiet, and a little dark." I shuddered taking in the scenery. "Oh yeah! I have a buddy who's the manager here. We talked and she said she'd closed down the place for today, or at least made it look like it was closed, so we could actually get a decent conversation in without the crowds, or autographs, or pictures."

I smiled.

"Well, that was nice of her."

"Yeah but now I totally owe her big time because there might just be a lot of complaints being sent in by tomorrow morning." Gwen and I shared a laugh. It feels good to be with Gwen again. Sure, our conversation isn't flowing as natural as I thought it would, but it still felt good.

"So, you want something to eat? I'm buying." I offered, attempting to be a gentleman.

"You know you don't have to pay right? I got it covered-"

"No I insist!" I interrupted. Gwen sighed.

"Now I feel bad." She pouted. I chuckled.

"Fine, would it make you feel better to say that you owe me one?'

Her face re-brightened. "I owe you one." She smiled.

For the rest of the date- I MEAN… day, we just talked, laughed, and purely had a good time. "No, I swear, he was about twice my size-"I said finishing up my story while Gwen laughed. Just then, I heard a loud, abrupt beep that echoed throughout the room. "Sorry," Gwen said, searching her purse for her cell phone. Gwen checked what appeared to be a text and frowned. "Crap! I gotta go Trent. I have an interview in an hour. Sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine. I had a great time."

"Me too." We both started packing our things to leave when I felt a warm pair of lips on my cheek. I can't even describe how much I blushed because it was too great of an amount. I looked down at a smiling Gwen. "Thanks… for not making this whole thing awkward or embarrassing. I'm glad we can be friends again." And with that, she left the shop with the slight wave of the hand.


End file.
